Relationship Problems II - Preview
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: It's 2018 - Two years since Kyu arrived in Glenberry. A lot has happened, and even more has changed. Jessie Maye isn't a local celebrity anymore. Lillian Aurawell has moved into her cousin's old apartment, and Venus, the goddess of love, has gone quiet. Meanwhile, a young man enters a beat up old church in the dirty Downtown district. It's time for work. His job? Heartbreaker.


**Now, I know I originally said this one was going to be an exclusive to my DeviantArt page. But, in the end, I thought it'd be awfully restrictive to keep this one in a single place, especially since a lot of my readers are over here.**

 **That said - IMPORTANT NOTE AHEAD: This right here is a very early teaser for the new protagonist of Relationship Problems II. The first story, hasn't even finished yet, so be sure to keep reading that one to its conclusion as you go along. Looking at this one won't spoil anything for the other.**

 **On one last note, I'm re-opening the poll here for Relationship Problems II. Would you like to see a new protagonist entirely, or would you like to see Mike and Markus return as main characters as well? Cast your vote and let me know!**

* * *

 **Relationship Problems II (Preview)**

 _"Sup guys? It's Kyu. Wow... Been two years, hasn't it? Lots of stuff's happened since then, am I right? So... you guys are all here to see what happens next. Or maybe you wanna know what happened to my last cilent. Well, that'd be telling, wouldn't it? Hell... I'm a girl that loooves breaking the forth wall, but that'd spoil everything. Needless to say, a lot's changed around Glenberry. Some good. Some bad. But I suppose I could do you a solid. You did look after my girls and run the cam business for me that one time. So, sit back, relax... and enjoy. This fairy right here's gonna give you a teaser."_

A church. The house of God. A place of worship and diligence and sacrifice. Priests walked its halls and spoke in the name of the Lord to the masses, offering teaching, guidance and relief from the pressures of the world. To some, it was a place of comfort and salvation from a life far darker than any had the heart to bare.

To others? It was a place of business. The ultimate in hypocrisy, and if anything, a guiding light in finding one's twisted, base desires. It was time once again to sit in the confessional box, to breathe a hallowed sigh of relief, and bask in the glory of being a truly righteous bastard. _The lord's work was never done. How ironic too, that his lordship chose this place more than anything other to conduct his operation in the world of mortals._

Another deep breath, a pocket book, and a wicked smile.

"Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

The priest looked on from the small opening at his side of the confessional, taking the pocket book and flicking swiftly through its pages.

"Very good, my child. You are absolved. Now, tell me... _Are you ready to sin again?"_

As usual, the priest, a tall slim fellow, around his late thirties, brought out a small stamp in the shape of a broken heart, pressing it down against the particular page in the book with contentment.

"Before you answer, my child. Do tell me... _how was she?"_

Now there was a story to tell. Was there some kind of grading criteria to rate repressed yoga instructors? Did gorgeous Indian girls need to meet some kind of standard to be good or bad? The task was simple. Find her. Date her. Bed her. _Leave her._ Any emotional damage inflicted on the side was a sweet, _sweet_ bonus.

"Well Father," a cool, bitter laugh, adrenaline pumping wild. "She broke in a way I've never seen before... _Miss Lapran was wonderful._ "

The priest chuckled faintly, pushing his glasses toward the bridge of his nose. "Very good. As always, you're dedicated to your work."

Praise well deserving. Praise worthy of one such as him. "When am I not?"

Handing back the pocket book, the priest stood from his seat.

"Page four. The same as usual, young man, it was a pleasure to have you report in. Now, do continue. Word has it that after this job Mister Starlight might want to see you again."

 _Good news. Very good news._ A low, icy chuckle.

"Ronnie himself, huh? Well baby... that's show business."

Out of the confessional and past the pews. The late night mass mattered not. Opening the pocket book again brought all of the answers, all of the clarity. _Page Four._

Audrey Belrose X  
Suki Stevens X  
Jessie Maye X  
Momo X  
Beli Lapran X  
Lillian Aurawell -

The Bitch. The Weeb. The Milf. The Catgirl. The Yoga Instructor. Last of all. The Brat.

Six very specific women in a very specific order. What did the boss man himself have planned exactly? _Nope. It didn't matter. It was just business._

"Hahaha..."

Pushing open the doors, leaving the bastion of stained glass and prayer behind, bustling sidewalks and busy streets fell into view. Neon lights shone and the engines of cars roared, the night alive with the clacking of heels and the chattering of pretty students from the local campus. _Time to get to work._

Exhaling, a feeling of deepest euphoria took hold, swirls and crackles of dark, violent purple surging across the body.

"Glenberry? It's my city now... _our city. Right, Mister Starlight?"_


End file.
